


A man can be destroyed but not defeated

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [52]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: The inner thoughts of a grown son making his way in life with what his father taught him.





	A man can be destroyed but not defeated

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #312 (Quote) - “But man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed but not defeated.”

My father always loved quoting “But man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed but not defeated.” especially when I was having so much trouble learning my weakest subject in school. I have to admit that my father's words helped me get stronger in my weakest educational life. Until I was top of my class in that subject.

 

When I was out on my own and I had to work at a horrible job. My father's voice echoed in my ear. I learned to use my weakness to make something of myself in that job. Which helped lead me to the job that I wanted in my childhood dreams. When I lost my job … my father's words help me see that although I lost that dream job … there was another job out there for me.

 

See my father knew that in life I was going to be defeated … and he wanted me to be able to still able to lift my head … lift my hands … and to move on ward.

 

I owe my father for teaching me how life worked. So to honor my father I am raising my own son the way he raised me.

 

 


End file.
